Question: Add.
Answer: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${1}$ ${2}$ $.$ ${7}$ $6$ $.$ ${6}$ Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths ${1}$ $\overset{1}{{2}}$ $.$ ${7}$ $+$ ${6}$ $.$ ${6}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $1$ $9$ $.$ $3$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({12} + 6) + ({0.7} + {0.6})\\\\ &={18} + {1.3}\\\\ &=19.3 \end{aligned}$ $19.3 = 12.7 + 6.6$